Tenchi Interview
by CrownPrinceOneDeep
Summary: I Interview The Cast And Talk About Simple Stuff With Some Interresting Questions *NOT BASHING ANY CHARACTERS*I Think I Have Some Or Every One In Charater Some What


**This Fan Fiction Is Based On Tenchi Muyo And The Name Tenchi Muyo And Everything Else Are Property Of Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi And Owned By AIC/Geneon Entertainment(Pioneer)**

**CP1D's Interview With Tenchi And The Girls**

**Hello Everybody This Is Crown Prince Here With A Special Interview With The Cast Of Tenchi Muyo Now With Out Fether Ado They Are  
1st Crown Princess Ayeka Jurai  
2nd Crown Princess Sasami Jurai  
1st Class Detective Kiyone Makibi  
1st Class Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu  
The Greatest Scientific Genius In The Universe Little Washu  
1st Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki AND  
The Most Powerful Space Pirate Of All Ryoko Hakubi**

**Ryoko:Hey Why You Didn't Say Washu's Last Name  
CP1D:You Think That Little Washu Hakubi Sounds Right  
Ryoko:No Not Really**

**Well Than Don't Worrie Im Just Gunna Ask Normal Questions Like How Do Like The Story Tenchi Galaxy**

**Ryoko:Bullshit  
Sasami:Its Ok  
Tenchi:Like The Plot  
Ayeka:Love The Main Charater Shes Cute  
Washu:Sloppy At First But Gets Kind Of Good  
Mihoshi:Its Great  
Kiyone:Too Much S.I.**

**Well Thank You For Your Comments(Ryoko) Now On To The Next Question It Looks Like Their Has Been A End Of Tenchi Lemon Fic Out Their Care To Comment On It**

**Tenchi:Its Been Good Seeing That There Is Less Horny Teens Just Writeing Bullshit On The Net Anymore  
Ayeka:Great I Mean Some Were Good Well Maybe One Or Two  
Sasami:They Should Of Stop When People Saw "At The Carrot Patch"  
W**

**ashu:Yes No More Pervs And Pedos On The Internet  
Mihoshi:Very Happy  
Kiyone:Also Happy  
Ryoko:Yeah What They Said**

**I Hope Yall Know I Won't Write Lemon Fics Now Time To Ask Questions One Person At A Time Now This Is For Ayeka Now Ayeka How Do You Like Your Charater In The Tenchi Galaxy Story**

**Ayeka:Well Its Different But The Author Likes To Put Me In A Different Personallty Than What Everyone Is Use To But It Not Too Ryoko-ish And Its Not Too Much Of A Bitch Like Most Story Put Me**

**Nice Point Well Hope You Like The Rest And The Movie**

**Ryoko:Wait Their A Movie Who In The Hell Writes A Movie To A Fan Fic**

**Um Well Let Move On Now Ryoko Hows Life Been Being A Free Woman An All**

**Ryoko:Well Good I Mean In Some Places I Still Get "ITS THE SPACE PIRATE RYOKO" But I Don't Have Nagi On My Tale Any More**

**Good To Know Now Sasami Other Child Stars Have A Ruff Life Ahead Of Them After Child Stardom How Do You Keep Your Head Strate And Above Water So To Speak**

**Sasami:Well I Got A Few Words IM NOT STUPID I Could Of Easly Went Down That Path Then When I Saw What My Sister Went Thoughout Tenchi In Tyoko Well You Get The Point**

**I See Speaking Of Tenchi In Tyoko Kiyone You Want To Talk About It**

**Kiyone:No Comment Those Were Dark Times In My Life I Guess The Fame Got To My Head**

**Right Well Also I Heard That Ayeka You Have A New Show Comeing Up Care To Tell Us What It Is**

**Ayeka:Its Called "To Be A Princess" Its A Contest Where We Find 15 Nomal Girls And Try To Turn Them In To A Perfect Women**

**So It Like ANTM Meets Charm School**

**Ayeka:Yes But Not Charm School Because Thats..**

**Ryoko:BULLSHIT And I Will Be Helping Ayeka Out With It To**

**I Thought Sasami Would But Any Way I Here They Will Have A Reuion Of The Other Shows On Toonami**

**Tenchi:After We Heard A Bout The End Of Toonami We Decided To Have Reuion Of All The Shows**

**Ayeka:Yes, Me And Kiyone Are Good Friends Of Videl And #18 From Dragonball Z So We Call Them To See What They Thought**

**Kiyone:Because They Are Part Of The Best Show That Was On Toonami They Contacted Most Of The Other Shows**

**Ryoko:Well Not All Shows Will Come Like The Ones That Killed It Like..**

**Washu:**

**Naruto, Hamtaro,And Others**

**There Is NOTHING Hardcore About A Talking Hamster And Don't Get Me Started With Naruto Well As We Come To A End Of This Interview  
Tenchi Do You Have Anything To Say**

**Tenchi:Yes I Do I'll Like To Thank All Of You For Your Support Of The Show And The Many Spinoffs And My Be Come Back For One More Show**

**Now To Ask The Age Old Question WHO DID TENCHI CHOOSE**

**Tenchi:....**

**Ryoko:Well No Comment On That One/Well I Have A Question For You**

**Shoot**

**Ryoko:WHERE THE HELL YOU GET OFF AT WRITEING THOSE CRAPPY ASS STORYS I DON'T EVEN LIKE EMINEM**

**I Thought It Would Be Something Diffrent You Know Yea Im Not The Best Writer And Tend To Use Sript Format But At Lease I Try And Thats Only For My Tenchi Galaxy Story**

**Ryoko:Yea Doesn't Cut It**

**Ayeka:Come On Ryoko Like He Said He Is Doing His Best**

**Washu:It Not Like This Is School He Does Have To Listen To What People Say**

**Kiyone:Fans If You Don't Have Many Reviews People Must Not Like You And Think You Should Stop**

**Mihoshi:Thats Not Very Nice Kiyone What If He Doesn't Care What People Think**

**Tenchi:Got A Point**

**Hey How Bout This I'll Rewrite The Whole Story With Only One Of My S.I. People In The Story And In Diffrent Format And Diffrent Plot But Let Me Finish Up This Story And Maybe The Movie Okay**

**Ryoko:Yea Go Head Make A Ass Of Your Self Even More**

**O.K. Well Thats All We Have For Today Make Shore You Catch The Toonami Reuion Brought To You By CP One Deep**

**Ryoko:And Whats With The CrownPrinceOneDeep You Really Got Your Head Up Your Ass Don't You**

***EXITS STAGE LEFT***

**Ayeka:Now Look What You Done**

**Ryoko:Not My Flaut**

**Washu:Hes Gunna Cry In The Car**

**Kiyone:Aww How Sad But Funny**

***Well That Ends A Very Interresting Story Hope You Like Most The Stuff Said In This Interview Was True Well Not What Ryoko Said At The End  
And For Everyone That Will Flame Me For That Naruto Crack Sorry Just Well Review If It Was Bad Or Good Because Im Going To Keep Writeing Whats Evers In My Head And I Won't Stop Cuz Some Person Said Im Not Useing Correct Grammer And Format This Is Not School And I Did Pass High School English Matter Of Fact Call Of 09' Grad. Thanks For You Time Or Sorry For Wasteing You Internet Time*  
One Deep**

**And I Couldn't Do Questions For Washu And Mihoshi Cuz Couldn't Figure Out What Could I Ask Them And In Sasami's Question I Made A Comment About Ayeka Well Comeing From A Big Ayeka Fan Look At OVA Ayeka Then Look At Tenchi in Tyoko Ayeka You Would See What Im Talking About And If You Would Give Me Ideas On How That Toonami Reuion Should Be I Would To Hear Them Or You VCan Keep Them To Your Self Well Deep Out  
Please Review**


End file.
